


Podfic: In The Land Of The Blind (entanglednow)

by Cellar_Door



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door





	Podfic: In The Land Of The Blind (entanglednow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Land Of The Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202901) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**[download links here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-land-of-blind) **

**Title:** In The Land Of The Blind  
**Author:** entanglednow  
**Fandom:** Sherlock  
**Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
**Length/size/format:** 1 hour and 29 minutes, 82.3 MB, mp3/m4b (podbook)

**Cover:** [Cybel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

**Rating:** Mature (Please note: there is a fairly explicit reference to suicide [minor character death] in this fic. Proceed with caution if you think that this sort of content might be particularly off-putting and/or triggering for you.)

 **Music used:** ”Time” by Hans Zimmer (Inception OST)

 **Reader’s notes:** SHERLOCK FANDOM HELLO I HAVEN’T ABANDONED YOU *hugs entire fandom to ample bosom*

It feels so good to be back recording/producing Sherlock podfic, holy cannoli :) I knew that I needed to get back into the swing of things with recording after a long podslump, and I was going back through my AO3 bookmarks from years ago and came across this beauty and was immediately swept away by the suspense and the romance and the general fantasticness of entanglednow’s masterful storytelling once again. Tangles: thank you for writing one of the best apocalypse fics I’ve ever read. You got me out of my podficcing rut, and I am very grateful :) And thank you again for giving blanket permission to transform your lovely stories. It was a pleasure to record another. 

Please enjoy!

xo Cellar Door

PS: Thank you again to the amazing mods over at Amplificathon for their lightning-quick archiving.


End file.
